As Internet bandwidth capabilities increase, on-demand video continues to grow in popularity. The concurrent growth in social media technology facilitates the generation of vast amounts of meta-content. Such meta-content often includes postings on social media websites (e.g., Twitter, Facebook, MySpace), commenting or reviewing on-demand video that is available for download via the Internet.